I love her
by LizzieFreak
Summary: Lizzie and Gordos relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Introductionnnn-**

So, I dont know when this takes place. I just wanted to write a story about them. So it doesnt have a specific time frame. It might get dirty. If thats a problem for you, I wouldnt read it. But I dont think it will be too horrible.

**Chapter One. Thursday.**

**[Gordos pov **

Lizzie is the most beautiful girl Ive ever seen. I dont know what the hell is wrong with Ethan. He would be so lucky to have her. And I dont know whats wrong with her either. If he is too oblivous to how amazing she is, she shouldnt like him so much.

Its Thursday. Sixth period. She sits in front of me. Even the back of her head is absolutely gorgeous.  
All I wanna do is tell her how I feel. Tell her how much I am in love with her. I've planned all my words in my head. And I play them over and over all day. But Im so afraid she will just shut me down. Why would someone like her want to be with me anyway. She could have anyone she wanted. Im just dorky, awkward Gordo.

But I should tell her. I should just get it off my chest. Knowing she thinks Im a freak is better than never knowing what would happen. Right?

Okay, tomorrow, I will tell her. That way, if she thinks Im lame, she has all weekend to forget about it. And on Monday, we can go back to normal. Maybe.

_RINGGGGGG!_

"Hey, Lizzie, do you have any plans for after school tomorrow?"

"Well, I kinda figured we would hang out. Like always."

"Oh, yeah, okay. Right. Of course. Like always"

"Are you okay Gordo?"

"Yeah. Its just been a long day. I will see you tomorrow. Okay Lizzie?"

"Uh, yeah. haha. Okay Gordo."

**Authors note-**

sorry its so short. and boring. it will get wayyyyy better. i promise.

i will try to post new chapters as often as i can. thanks.

plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Friday.**

**[Gordos pov**

Oh gosh. Its sixth period again. Friday.

Im so nervous. I think Lizzie knows somethings up.

She keeps asking me if Im okay. And we all know how bad I am at lying.

Anyway, Im just gonna tell her.

After school, at Lizzie's house.

We're at her house, alone. What if she freaks out. I have no idea what to expect.

Obviously, shes gonna turn me down, but how?

I take a deep breath. "Hey, Lizzie."

She turns from the TV. "Yeah?"

"We really gotta talk."

"Whats wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. Everythings great. Well, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Im not the one being all weird Gordo. You're starting to freak me out. Whats going on."

"I have something to tell you. I've wanted to for a long time. I just didnt know how."

"Yeah? Go on."

"I love you Lizzie!" Oh, my gosh. I cant believe I just told her. I expected to ease into it. But I cant control it anymore.

"I love you too. Now whats the matter?"

"No, Lizzie. I _love _you. Like, Im in love with you. And I have been for awhile now."

"Oh, wow. Um, okay."

"Thats it? You could at least say, well, I dont feel the same. Or something. This is just awkward now."

"Im not gonna lie."

Oh man, this is gonna hurt. Why did I do this, Im so dumb. I just should of held it in.

"I have feelings for you too Gordo."

"Oh, yeah. Like brother-sister ones right?"

"No, I love you too. Like you love me."

Oh god. This is unbelievable. I must be dreaming. Girls like Lizzie never like guys like me. She is great though. Maybe me being a dork really isnt important to her.

"So, what are we gonna do about it then?"

"Be my boyfriend Gordo."

"Seriously?"

"Well, if we love each other. We have to try. I think we'll both be happy."

"Lizzie, I've never had a girlfriend. I dont know what to do."

"Start by coming over here and sitting by me."

I feel like Im frozen to the couch. I want to get up, but I cant. Im too scared.

"Gordo, please."

I finally make my way over there. It feels like forever. Hopefully it wasnt.

"Kiss me Gordo."

"Lizzie, Ive never had a..."

She presses her lips to mine. Oh gosh, I have no idea what to do. Do I use tongue? Do I just sit there, with my lips againest hers. I dont know. I pull back.

"Lizzie. This is so embarassing. I dont know what the hell Im doing here. This has never happened to me before."

"Gordo, you cant kiss wrong. But, if you wanna wait, we'll wait. I just wanna be with you."

She grabs my hand.

"I love you, Lizzie McGuire."

"I love you."

**Authors note-**

I know Im not the best writer, but I hope its okay. It will get better. I swear.


End file.
